On the Roof!
by Mellos-In-My-Closet
Summary: What are Naruto and Sasuke doing on the roof of the Academy! Only one way to find out! Now with lemony goodness!
1. Chapter 1

MN: OK this is how it works people! If you want more of this Plot bunny send me a review telling me! And I'll finnish writing it!

* * *

ON THE ROOF!

Naruto POV

I stared off into the midnight blue sky, dotted with the flaming orbs we know as stars. The flannel blanket beneath me did nothing to prevent the cold from the academy roof to seep into my bones. But I welcomed it. It reminded me that I'm real, not just a puppet to be played with.

It's times like these when I think about Sasuke. Sometimes I wonder if I have more than just brotherly love for him. I never know where I stand with him. One minute he's there for me and the next he's off. _Probably having sex with the first whore he sees. _I snorted. There's nothing worse than being acknowledged then ignored.

The wind began to pick up and the blanket stirred around my head. It seemed to caressed my body. I imagined Sasuke. What I wish he would do to me. Sometimes I wish he would pay half as much attention to me as the does the others.

We grew up together. We should always be together. And now that he's been back from Orochimaru he's barely given me the light of day. What happened to my brother! The one I've secretly loved all my life. Where is he when I need him most?

I closed my eyes feeling the tears well up inside. _No! I cant let this effect me! _It's no use to cry. _How can you miss something that you never truly had_.

I whimpered, and stiffened. _Something just grazed my leg! _I shot up from my position to come face to face with my Predator.

It was hard to see in the dim light, but there was no mistaking him. He stood crouched before me with an unrecognizable look on his face. "Sasuke!"

* * *

MN: If you want me to continue review. If you dont the story will be lost forever within the confines of my ominous computer! MUHAHAHA!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	2. Lemon!

MN: Hey people! Hope you like it.

**Questions**!

How do you send someone a review reply?

What is the thing on my acount that says DocX , with the word 'beta' in orange next to it?'

* * *

"Sasuke!" I squeaked and backed away from his appraising gaze. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down into the blanket.

My legs were spread so he crawled and kneeled in between them, grasping both my hands in one of his above my head.

He ground his knee deliciously painful into my crotch. There was a noise. A pleased noise. Almost like a moan. That's when I realized. _OH god that came from me! " _Is something the matter, Dobe?" Sasuke whispered in my ear.

I tried to wiggle away but my attempts failed. Sasuke only gripped tighter. "Teme! Let go of me!" And to my horror and Sasuke's delight, it didn't come out like a command. It came out like a wanton whine.

"Really?" He whispered teasingly into my ear. "For some strange reason I think your lying." I felt his knee graze my crotch again. I shuddered.

He licked the shell of my ear, and began kissing me down my neck. What he did next came as a complete surprise. He licked the junction between my neck and shoulder, then bit me. Hard.

I was in bliss. For a split second I believed we where more than brothers. _But that could never happen! _My head screamed. _This isn't right!_

He transferred both of my hands into one of his. Somehow his free hand snaked it's way down my body , unzipping my jacket and pants on the way. I could fell my face heat up as he slid his hand over my cloth covered erection. I was embarrassed so I turned my face away.

"Look at me." He commanded. I shut my eyes trying to tune out his actions. This only caused him to rub harder. "Look at me ." He repeated with more force.

I had no choice but to comply. The friction was too much! When I opened my eyes I was confronted with a pair of startlingly red eyes glowing back at me. I was entranced in there beauty. Sasuke looked down at me with lust. And then the trance was broken when he managed to flip me on my stomach while taking my boxers off.

He lifted me so my face ground into the blanket and my hips where razed in the air. I was desperate! "Sasuke please what are you doing?" _I've never had sex before. Let alone even know what having sex with a man entails! _

"Shhh, be patient." he hummed into my ear, as he plunged a long finger into my ass.

It felt uncomfortable. "What the hell do you think your-_DOING! AH!_" I cried out. He hit something and it felt good. He drove a second finger in, striking the exact same place. I began to rock my body back in time with his fingers. I couldn't help it. My senses where overloaded. I could fell my peek. I wanted it. _No! _Needed it! "Sasuke!" I came all over the blanket.

I was tiered and worn out, but his fingers resumed there pounding even after I was done. In my horror my penis jumped back to life. "Sasuke please stop! This isn't right!" I squeaked as he removed his fingers and replaced it with something much bigger. "_AHH_!"

"How can you say that when you came so soon when I used only my fingers?" He asked teasingly. "If you could only see yourself Naruto." I felt the built up tears I've stored for many years work there way out as he plunged in and out of me. I cried and moaned, a mix of pain and pleasure.

We moaned together. I impaled myself on his cock. We moved together as one to meet a common goal. He thrust in. We grew up together. I slammed myself back. We ate together. He pounded in. We went on missions together. I grounded my ass against him. And we came together.

Sasuke's body Came crashing down on top of me in exhaustion. I felt dirty and used. _Broken. _A new wave of tears came over me mingling with the other fluids that covered the blanket. I cried myself into a fitful sleep. _Isn't this what I wanted?_

* * *

MN: If you like it tell me and maybe i'll write another one! MUCH LOVE! REVIEW! 


	3. MELLO NOTICE!

**I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS STORY UNTIL MY MAIN STORIES STUD LEE AND CO-ED, ARE FINNISHED! FRANKLY I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS STORY IS HEADING! IF YOU HAVE IDEA'S TELL ME AND MAYBE I'LL TYPE OUT ANOTHER CHAP! BUT UNTILL THEN THE STORY WILL BE DONE!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
